Fatale
by Liberty's stone
Summary: - Je casse Sirius.  - Pourquoi ?  - Parce que je t'aime.   Kaelle s'était promis de ne jamais aimer. "L'amour c'est pour les idiots. Je suis idiote."
1. Prologue

_Quand j'ai écrit ça, j'étais d'humeur massacrante, c'est pas peu dire, mais je me suis bien marée après XD Même si ne vous attendez pas a piquez un fou rire comme le mien, y a rien de drôle, c'est juste que mes nerfs étaient a vifs. Bref, je vous laisse lire ce fameux prologue. Il est surtout là pour placer l'histoire, les persos et les décors, histoire que vous ayez ensuite toutes les cartes en main pour le reste de l'histoire. Régalez vous )_

**_Fatale_**

**Prologue**

J'étais belle, c'était un fait. J'étais une salope, c'en était un autre.

Suffit.

Je me présente. Kaelle Brake. Gryffondor, 6e année. Non, rien de spécial. Je suis un canon parmi tant d'autre. Quoi que certainement plus belle et bien plus intelligente que les autres. Non, je ne suis pas fan de Sirius Black. Et cela fait effectivement de moi la seule blonde a forte poitrine à peu près sensée de tout Poudlard. Oui, c'est une bien sombre époque, celle où je vis. Les Maraudeurs « règnent », si je puis me permettre – et oui, je me permets, car c'est la stricte vérité et que je me permets absolument tout (oui, je vous l'avais bien dit, je suis une salope) – ils règnent donc en maître sur Poudlard et sur les étudiants, voir sur certains professeurs. Toutes les filles en sont amoureuse secrètement. Oui, je dis bien toutes car c'est la stricte vérité. Même l'insignifiante rat de bibliothèque qui passe ses journées dans les fins fonds de cet endroit poussiéreux est – sans le vouloir, ni forcément le savoir – amoureuse d'un des Maraudeurs, voir des quatre à la fois. Quand aux garçons, l'intérêt est mitigé. La moitié les déteste – souvent les plus grands et les plus beaux – et l'autre moitié les admire. Les homosexuels faisant parti de la seconde moitié. Bref, je ne m'attarderai pas là dessus.

Revenons à moi si ça ne vous dérange pas. Alors attention aux clichés, c'est parti. Je suis grande, foutue comme un mannequin, mes cheveux blonds cascadent dans mon dos jusqu'à mes reins, mes yeux sont d'un bleu pur et clair, mes dents sont parfaitement blanches et alignées – j'ai d'ailleurs développé très tôt la capacité de sortir des sourires immatriculés « freedent » à toutes personnes et en toutes occasions (cela inclut d'ailleurs la première fois où ma mère m'a surprise nue dans ma chambre, un garçon derrière moi, nu également, si le besoin est de le préciser, alors qu'elle croyait sa fille unique (moi) encore vierge et innocente) de façon à ne jamais me faire punir ou à m'attirer quoi que se soit d'autre de désobligeant dans mon emploi du temps, une poitrine plutôt – voir carrément – généreuse, des ongles longs, brillant et parfaitement manucurés, des sourcils tracés par les doigts de Dieu en personne – non sans blague, c'est mon père ! – et une peau bronzée – alors que je vis au fin fond de l'Angleterre dix mois de l'année – et sans imperfection. Bref, je suis physiquement parfaite. Normal, ma mère est une vélane et mon père était mannequin dans sa jeunesse. Non, c'est pas une blague, cette fois. Je suis vraiment une demi-vélane et mon père a réellement fait preuve de folie dans sa jeunesse pour épouser quelqu'un comme ma mère.

Bien ! Maintenant que les choses sont claires, parlons de mon entourage ! Il y a bien sur Anaïs, ma meilleure amie et puis Jack sont petit copain qui est également mon confident et puis… Non, c'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas de meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas de confident. Je n'ai pas d'amis, de copines. Mes seules relations sont des connaissances ou des ennemiES et des admirateurs. Les seules personnes qui me parlent sont les mecs, et encore, pas bien longtemps. Généralement, ils n'apprécient plus lorsque je les largues nonchalamment au bout d'une semaine. Navrée de le dire comme ça, mais je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, même si elles ne sont pas forcément plaisantes. Je suis seule et je le vis bien. En fait non, je ne le vis pas bien. C'est pour ça que je sors avec beaucoup de garçons. Mais je ne les aime pas. Je recherche juste un peu de tendresse. Et lorsque je me lasse, je change. C'est comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Je suis méchante avec eux. Mais je suis bien trop belle pour qu'ils me laissent. Alors c'est moi qui le fais. Je leur demande d'être à ma disposition. Je veux tout. C'est moi avant eux.

Je suis une salope, je le sais. Je suis Kaelle Brake, et je suis fatale.

Vous voulez tout savoir ? Je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas moi que je détruis, ce sont les autres.

Et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en prime.


	2. Juste comme d'habitude

**Chapitre 1. Juste comme d'habitude.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je n'aime pas les rentrées. Je n'ai personne à revoir après deux mois de vacances. Juste ces visages béats ou haineux sur mon passage. Ma mère m'accompagne à la gare. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle. Elle a déjà affronté tous les problèmes sociaux qui se posent à une personne telle qu'une demi-vélane. Elle me comprend. En revanche, le fait que je fasse face à cela de façon froide et méprisante la déstabilise. Mais elle me fait confiance quand à mon avenir. Et puis, elle ne sait pas. Non, elle n'est pas au courant que mon nombre de petits amis est monté à vingt neuf l'an dernier – presque autant que Sirius Black. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne connaît pas non plus le nombre de cet été.

Elle transplane et me dépose dans des toilettes avec ma malle. Je la traîne difficilement dans tout le côté moldu avant de passer la barrière de King's Cross et de la faire léviter gracieusement. Bien sûr, mon arrivée sur le quai ne passe pas inaperçue. Comme d'habitude, tous les visages se tournent vers moi. Je ne supporte pas ça. Mais bon. Je serre les dents et je continue.

Je rentre rapidement dans le train et pose ma malle dans un compartiment désert qui le restera certainement pour tout le trajet. Je passe ma tête par la fenêtre et je regarde la gare. Je regarde les autres. Je connais tout le monde. Les rires et la joie dominent. Parfois, une douce mélancolie sert le cœur des plus petits, ou des plus grands qui retournent à Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

Mais je n'ai jamais vu la petite fille qui pleure à chaude larmes, seule, sa malle par terre derrière elle. Une lame s'enfonce dans ma poitrine et je me détourne. J'ai deviné qui c'est. C'est une petite fille de dix ans qui rentre en première année pour la première fois et dont les parents sont trop occupés pour lui dire au revoir et la réconforter. Je rentre dans mon compartiment, mais ses pleurs résonnent dans ma tête.

Je suis méchante, une véritable salope, mais je suis incapable de laisser une gamine pleurer comme ça. Je sors avec souplesse du train et m'approche de la fillette à grandes enjambées. Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage. Ils ont peur et une moue méprisante s'accroche sur mes lèvres. Je les regarde avec dégoût. Ils ont peur de moi car ils savent que je suis différente. J'arrive devant la petite. Elle a de longues boucles brunes. Elle me regarde, apeurée et admirative. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle voudrait me ressembler plus tard. Moi, je ne lui souhaite pas. Être belle, c'est bien trop compliqué.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et la regarde gentiment. Du pouce, j'écrase ses larmes et lui sourit. Je lui tends la main qu'elle prend, hésitante. Je me relève et fait léviter sa malle derrière moi, puis je l'entraîne dans le train. Enfin, je me retourne et lui demande doucement si elle a déjà des amis. Elle me répond que non.

- Tu veux rester avec moi ?

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas déranger…

- Oh, tu ne dérange pas. Je n'ai pas d'amis non plus.

- Tu es nouvelle ?

- Non, juste trop belle.

Elle ne comprend pas. J'ai un sourire abusé.

- Laisse tomber. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Laura Nott.

- Théodore Nott est ton frère ?

- Oh, tu connais Théo ?

- Oui.

L'un des plus beau connard de Poudlard est son frère. Super. Enfin, Nott ou pas, c'est une gamine seule, et sans parent assez tendre pour la consoler et rester sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train parte. Quand à son frère, j'imagine que, sœur ou pas, il n'aime pas les fillettes de dix ans.

Je suis sorti avec lui. Je m'en souviens, c'était un imbécile. Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il m'a vénéré quatre, cinq jours et puis je l'ai jeté. Il peut plus m'encadrer maintenant. Mais c'est réciproque alors bon, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

C'est une sang pure. Elle ira à Serpentard, j'imagine. Comme d'habitude. C'est la sœur de Nott, elle s'en prendra plein la gueule par les autres élèves. Surtout les Maraudeurs.

Ils n'aiment pas les sangs purs, ni les Serpentard. Ils leur cherchent des noises, et méchamment. Mais les Serpentard m'emmerdent alors je vais pas me plaindre.

Laura passe le trajet avec moi. On parle, elle dort, je lis, je lui montre des sorts, je lui achète des confiseries, elle rit, elle est mignonne. Les plaines deviennent plus vertes et le soleil décroit derrière les collines au fur et à mesure que l'on approche de Poudlard. Elle s'émerveille du paysage, ses deux petites mains collées contre la fenêtre.

Je me lève pour prendre mon uniforme dans ma malle lorsqu'un préfet passe dans le compartiment. La surprise se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas seule. Il me fait un signe de tête respectueux et se tourne vers Laura avant de lui expliquer que le train ne va pas tarder à arriver et qu'il faut qu'elle mette son uniforme. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête, heureuse qu'on lui adresse la parole comme à une grande. Cette gamine est adorable. Je prends son uniforme dans sa malle en même temps que le mien et nous nous changeons ensemble, comme deux sœurs. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et aperçoit mon écusson rouge et or, qui témoigne de mon appartenance à la maison Gryffondor. Soudain, elle se fige. Elle ouvre grand ses yeux et prends peur. Je sais bien ce qui l'effraie. Son frère. Il ne sera pas content quand il saura qu'elle a passé le trajet avec moi, avec une Gryffondor. Je la regarde et lui dit que ce n'est pas grave. Que si son frère l'embête, elle n'a qu'à venir me voir. Elle acquiesce doucement et me sourit. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Allez, viens maintenant.

- Dis Kaelle, même si je vais à Serpentard, on restera amies, hein ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Lau'. C'est ridicule leur gue-guerre entre maisons. Il y a suffisamment de problèmes sur terre pour qu'on en rajoute. Tu lèves la tête, tu serres les dents et tu cris bien fort ce que tu penses, d'accord ? Et si on t'embête, tu viens me voir, et on s'amusera un bon coup.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle a une moue dubitative et me regarde bizarrement.

- Mais c'est pas interdit ça ?

- Bof, on s'en fiche un peu, non ? On va pas nous interdire de nous amuser ou même de nous défendre hein ?

Elle a un grand sourire, et me dit sur le ton du complot que j'ai bien raison de penser ça.

Je lâche sa main que j'avais pris par réflexe lorsque nous arrivons sur le quai de Pré au lard. Je lui indique du doigt Hagrid qui attend les premières années. Elle le regarde bizarrement, puis me fait un sourire et va vers lui, tirant sa malle derrière elle. La solitude m'enserre le cœur de nouveau. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude. Je lève la tête, je serre les dents, et c'est d'un pas décidé que j'avance vers les calèches. Une fille me fait un croche-pied. Je manque de m'écraser par terre, mais deux bras m'enserrent la taille et me rattrape. Je regarde mon « sauveur » et mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai peur de lui, parce que je sais que nous sommes pareils. Mais il a choisi. C'est fini. Je m'y brûlerai les ailes, je le sais. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Sirius Black me rend un sourire séducteur et me souffle à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et grave qu'il faut que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. La fille qui a voulu me faire tomber est verte. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ferme les yeux et sourit. Après je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que soit, et je ne vais pas commencer ce soir. Il me redresse. Je lui souffle un merci et m'en vais vers les calèches.

Je m'assois et pris pour que les Maraudeurs ne viennent pas. Ce sont trois Serdaigles de septième année qui remplissent les sièges. Ils parlent de leur avenir. L'un veut aller au ministère, l'autre veut être médicomage et le dernier ne sait pas.

Moi, je sais. Sur les cahots de la route, je sais. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Mon métier me sera tendu sur un plateau d'argent – voir d'or, c'est carrément possible. Les propositions pour devenir mannequins ont déjà fusées. Je les ai refusées. Pas pendant les études. Mais je suis paresseuse, et l'envie d'étudier me manque.

Et qu'importe si tout le monde pense plus tard que je ne suis qu'une pute sans cervelle.

On verra mon corps partout. Placardé dans les rues, sur les affiches publicitaires. Mais je m'en fiche. J'aurai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, et je ne me poserai pas de questions quand au lendemain. Et le mieux, c'est que je n'aurai rien à faire pour être avoir la vie rêvée de tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude, il me suffira de sourire. Juste comme d'habitude.

_Hello les gens ! Je cherche un beta pour corriger, si quelqu'un est intéressé, envoyé moi une rewiew ) Sinon, je mettrais une version corrigée en ligne dès que la fic sera finit entièrement._

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, prochain chapitre dès qu'il est écrit ^^_


	3. Envers et  surtout  contre tous

**Chapitre 2. Envers et – surtout – contre tous.**

Laura avait été envoyée à Serpentard, comme je m'y attendais. Je l'avais vu s'asseoir à côté de son frère souriant. Elle avait mangé tristement, en silence, et son regard avait croisé le mien lorsqu'elle s'était sentie observée. Je lui avais fait un clin d'œil, et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Une lame s'était sournoisement infiltrée entre mes omoplates et jusqu'à mon cœur, puis l'avait titillé de la pointe. Voir pleurer cette gamine si attachante, maintenant que je la connaissais, était insupportable. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire sous peine de nous attirer des ennuis à toutes les deux de la part de nos maisons respectives. Quand cesserait enfin ces oppositions futiles qui m'empêchait de consoler cette enfant que je considérais désormais comme ma sœur ?

Passablement énervée, je m'étais levé brusquement sans avoir fini, j'avais posé ma serviette sur le table d'un coup sec, enjambé gracieusement le banc, et avait marché, furieuse sans chercher à le cacher dans un silence où seuls mes talons hauts résonnaient sur le marbre poli de la Grande Salle. Je m'étais arrêtée devant la rangée des Serpentards où se trouvait Laura, puis d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, je lui avais fait signe de venir. Son frère avait tenté de l'en empêcher en lui attrapant le bras, mais il avait bien vite renoncé devant le mélange de haine et de dégoût qui se peignait sur mon visage de demi-vélane.

J'avais attrapé la main de Laura et nous étions sorties toutes deux de la salle, devant les regards médusés de tous. Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui importait, c'était désormais le bonheur de Laura. Et malheur à celui qui l'empêcherait d'être heureuse. Je n'étais pas super douée en cours, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses personnelles, je savais me battre.

Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée assises sur les marches à parler, à rire, et à se remonter mutuellement le moral. Puis, quand les autres étaient sortis, je l'avais embrassé sur le front et l'avais accompagné jusqu'au groupe des premières années Serpentards, avant de remonter rapidement à la tour. Je pensais arriver la première, mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque le portrait était déjà ouvert. J'étais rapidement rentré et n'avais pu faire un pas que déjà, on m'abordait.

- Alors Brake, comme ça on fraternise avec l'ennemi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi, Black ? T'as vu la gueule de « l'ennemi » ?

- C'est la sœur de Nott !

- C'est une gamine de dix ans !

- Je t'ai vu ave elle, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si tendre…

Il me dit ça de façon charmeuse, tout en s'approchant de moi. Je décide alors de rentrer dans son jeu, histoire de lui échapper plus facilement. Et puis, cela peut se révéler amusant.

Je le laisse approcher, et un sourire tentant s'accroche à mes lèvres.

- Tu ignores beaucoup de moi, tu sais, Black… dis-je d'une façon sensuelle en m'accrochant à son col.

J'ai beau être grande en talons, il fait près de cinq centimètres de plus que moi. Je n'ai aucun mal à le regarder d'un air mièvre de façon à ce qu'il croit à sa supériorité. Il me fait rire, ce séducteur tout puissant.

Je manœuvre habilement et me retrouve juste dans l'axe des escaliers. Il approche son visage du mien. Mais, c'est qu'il serait presque impatient le beau brun ! Je le repousse alors et en deux pas je suis sur les escaliers du dortoir des filles, que je monte sans me retourner. Il doit l'avoir en travers le pauvre.

Tout à l'heure, j'avais peur de lui. Mais finalement, c'est peut être là un moyen de me distraire quelques temps. C'est qu'il est pas si mal foutu que ça le Black. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur mes lèvres, et j'imagine qu'il aura le même quand il se sera remis les idées en places. Imaginez, j'ai osé lui mettre un râteau. Mon rire manque de me faire trébucher contre une marche, et je reprends rapidement mes esprits.

Je m'installe d'autorité dans le lit du fond, celui qui est prés de la fenêtre et loin de la salle de bain. Je saisis ma malle qui attend au milieu de la pièce avec les autres et la pose au pied de mon lit avant de l'ouvrir et de jeter un sortilège d'agrandissement à ma commode ou je pourrais ainsi ranger toutes mes affaires. Une fois ma valise vide, je la glisse sous mon lit et me prépare pour la nuit. Je suis déjà prête à dormir lorsque les autres filles arrivent. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, je ne veux pas d'ennuis ce soir. Dans mon grand lit, je me sens seule. Je remonte ma couverture sous mon menton et serre les bras autour de moi. Je repasse la journée dans ma tête. La rentrée est passée, l'année peut commencer. Heureusement, le premier septembre – c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui – tombe un vendredi. Ce qui signifie que demain, c'est le week-end ! Pardonnez mon enthousiasme, mais je n'aime pas les cours, alors un week-end supplémentaire sans rien à faire me fait plaisir ! Bref, pas trop non plus. Il n'y a rien de génialissime là-dedans, puisque je vais passer les deux jours à m'ennuyer. Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.

Finalement, le week-end passa sans incident notable, sauf peut-être le fait que je failli mourir d'ennui. J'avais retrouvé Laura et nous avions passé ces deux jours ensoleillés dans le parc, à faire de la magie. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre, maintenant qu'elle avait sa baguette, alors je lui montrais les sorts les plus utiles, comme « lumos » ou « alohomora ». Elle m'avait également apprit que son frère ne lui adressait plus la parole. Je me rendis compte que cela la peinait plus que ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Après tout, c'était son frère.

- Mais tu sais, ça n'est pas si grave, il finira par te reparler Lau', ça reste ton grand frère. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, au niveau des relations fraternelles, mais il t'aime certainement autant que toi tu l'aimes, même s'il ne veut pas que les autres le sache. C'est un garçon après tout.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, elle a un triste sourire. D'un geste, je repousse mes longs cheveux derrière mon épaule. Elle me regarde faire, admirative.

- J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux comme les tiens, ils sont vraiment très beaux. Tu es très belle Kaelle, tu sais.

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais, les autres ne m'aiment pas justement parce que je suis belle.

- C'est vrai ? Elle semble estomaquée. Mais pourtant, tu es très gentille !

J'ai un rire désabusé.

- Tu verras plus tard, tu seras très belle toi aussi.

- Mais si je serai belle, alors les autres ne m'aimeront pas !

- Non, tu n'as pas tout compris. Je vais essayer de mieux t'expliquer. On va commencer par le début…

Je cherche comment lui faire comprendre qui je suis vraiment.

- As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi ?

- Euh… Elle cherche dans sa mémoire. Non, je ne crois pas… Si ! Une fois sur un magazine de ma maman. Il y avait plein de super belles filles qui se ressemblaient toutes et qui te ressemblaient aussi. Elles étaient même presque plus belles que toi !

- Oui, tu y es. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles en fait. Ma mère était comme que les filles que tu as vu sur le magazine. Ma mère est une vélane. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Théo a dit une fois à une fille qu'elle était aussi bonne qu'une vélane. Mais j'ai pas compris.

Elle me regarde, si innocente, et je vois dans ses yeux la petite fille que j'aurais aimé être, pour pouvoir grandir loin des regards des autres.

- Une vélane, c'est une créature magique qui est presque humaine, sauf qu'elle est très belle. Une beauté incroyable. Sauf quand elle se met en colère. Et là, elle devient super moche !

- Alors tu n'es pas humaine ? Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, prête à reculer. Je lui fais peur.

- En fait, mon père est un sorcier normal, donc je suis moitié humaine, moitié vélane. Mais tu comprends pourquoi les autres ne m'aiment pas maintenant.

Elle pose sa petite main sur mon bras et me sourit.

- T'en fais pas, moi je t'aime bien, tu es ma meilleure amie !

Je lui souris. Mais les larmes piquent mes yeux. C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ça.

- Alors, alors ! Vous vous amusez bien, les filles ? Laura, je croyais pourtant t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas que tu traînes avec ce genre de… personnes.

Théodore Nott a dit ça d'un ton qui me fait frissonner. Il y a tant de mépris, de dégoût dans sa voix. Mais je sens également la colère qu'il souhaite dissimuler. Il veut faire payer à sa sœur d'être amie avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je le sais, elle aussi. C'est tellement évident venant d'un être tel que lui. Doucement, je me lève et lui fais face.

- Toujours aussi idiot à ce que je vois Nott. Tu n'as décidément pas bien changé depuis notre… relation.

- Relation ? Je t'ai enculé comme une putain parce que tu me le demandais, et tu es partie.

Ses copains rigolent. Ils sont tellement pitoyables.

- Ose me dire que j'ai eu tort de te quitter, alors que tu viens de parler de moi comme d'une putain. Oui, ose-le !  
Laura, derrière moi, ne comprend pas. Dans sa famille, j'imagine qu'ils n'utilisent pas ce genre de langage. Et puis, elle est bien petite pour être mêlée à tout ça.

La rage déforme les traits de Nott. Il lève sa baguette, bien décidé à me faire payer cet affront. Je lève la mienne. Je me battrai, car je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à moi. Il ferait aussi souffrir Laura. Et cela, je le refuse. Alors je me battrai pour qu'elle ait le choix de ses amis. Oui, je me battrai. Envers et – surtout – contre tous.

_Et voila les gens, un 2eme chapitre qui se finit, mais cette fois ci vous ne devriez pas relever de fautes, vu que marianne p. s'est proposé pour être ma beta ! Merci a elle !_

_J'aimerais aussi dire à ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favoris ou en alerte que ce serait pas mal s'ils pouvaient laisser une rewiew. Déjà parce que ça fait toujours plaisir, mais qu'en plus ça aide l'auteur a s'y retrouver face au gout des lecteurs. Juste un petit mot, style « j'adore vivement la suite » – ou « arrête de massacrer Harry Potter en publiant ta fic ! » on sait jamais mdrr – ça paye pas de mine, mais ça encourage quand même. Voili ^^ Chapitre 3 quand il sera écrit, comme d'hab ;)_


	4. Le faire taire de façon radicale

**3. Le faire taire de façon radicale**

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois lui prouver que je suis la plus forte. Pour ne plus qu'il nous embête. Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un tournant fatidique de l'année. Je réfléchis au sort que je vais lancer, mais je n'ai pas bien le temps, mes réflexes prennent le dessus et je crie « protego » en entendant « expelliarmus ».

Ce que je n'avais malheureusement pas prévu, c'est qu'ils étaient cinq, et que mon bouclier n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

- Aquamenti !

En moins de cinq secondes, les cinq Serpentards sont trempés, et très énervés. Nott se retourne rageusement vers les quatre garçons qui viennent de me sauver la mise. Les Maraudeurs. Et à leur tête, Sirius Black. Il me fait un sourire charmeur avant de faire face à Nott et de le pétrifier alors que ses amis font de même avec les quatre autres. C'est dingue. Même à quatre contre cinq, ils se débrouillent pour aplatir leurs adversaires.

- Heureux de voir que je m'étais trompé et que tu restes loin des personnes peu… fréquentables…

Je décide de jouer. Après tout, je suis une demi-vélane, j'ai des arguments qui ne laisse pas Black insensible, alors autant s'amuser. Je m'approche de lui, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue, en lui soufflant un « merci » a l'oreille, tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses pectoraux largement appréciables. C'est qu'il est pas batteur pour rien, le petit rebelle. Je recule, attrape la main de Laura et m'en vais vers le château, la tête haute, le laissant là, hébété, la bouche en mode « gobage de mouche », ses amis hilares derrière lui.

Sans m'arrêter, je tourne la tête, le regarde et lui fait un clin d'œil. Laura me regarde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Elle a beau être très intelligente, elle n'a sûrement rien compris à la scène qui s'est déroulée. Elle est encore bien trop jeune pour ça. Elle ne parle pas. Elle est certainement encore sous le choc. Je la comprends. J'imagine que je l'aurais été aussi, à son âge. Je la raccompagne jusqu'au cachot, lui dit au revoir et remonte dans mon dortoir.

Il n'est que 18 heures, mais je décide tout de même de faire mon sac pour le lendemain. Avec les événements de la journée, ce n'est pas sûr que j'aurai le temps plus tard. Le dîner est dans une heure, et je n'ai rien à faire. Je prends ma douche pendant que le dortoir est vide, une chose de moins à faire ce soir. Mon pyjama est plié sur mon lit impeccablement fait, mes affaires sont rangées, mon sac est prêt pour demain et j'ai pris ma douche.

Je cherche, et je ne trouve pas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'erre quelque temps dans le dortoir, le traverse trois fois en long, deux fois en large et finalement, je me retrouve devant la porte, que j'ouvre. Je descends l'escalier et me retrouve dans la salle commune vide. C'est d'une tristesse. Je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu, et fixe l'âtre. Je ne pense à rien, je m'ennuie simplement. Je me lève, tourne deux, trois fois autour des tables et finalement, je me poste devant la fenêtre que j'ouvre. Je regarde le parc, en bas, mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai le vertige. Alors je fixe le ciel bleu de début septembre qui se teinte doucement de couleurs plus sombres, à mesure que le soleil décline en ce début de soirée. Mais ici, les nuits ne tombent pas vite, et l'astre du jour ne sera pas couché avant quelques heures.

Tant pis. Pour ce que j'ai à faire, je crois que je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche. Pitoyable ? Oui, je sais. Derrière moi, j'entends le portrait de la vieille dame s'ouvrir. Je ne fais pas attention aux nouveaux venus, je m'en fiche. J'admire les cimes de la forêt. Si grands, si forts, si puissants, et quelque part si terrifiants, j'ai toujours aimé les arbres de la forêt interdite.

Soudain, je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille. Je me retourne, surprise, mais également curieuse de connaître la personne suffisamment culotée pour m'enlacer ainsi. Mon regard se plante dans deux yeux métalliques. Un instant, je suis comme hypnotisée. Bien sûr, je l'ai reconnu. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser ces deux magnifiques iris, et ce deux fois depuis le début de l'année.

Sirius Black me tient dans ses bras, mon dos collé à son torse, ses bras étroitement serrés autour de ma taille, et moi, complètement pétrifié, parce que c'est la première fois que je ne maîtrise pas. C'est la première fois que je ne domine pas. C'est la première fois que je suis surprise et que je n'ai rien prémédité. Je savais bien que je devais avoir peur de Black. Mais j'avais voulu jouer avec le feu, et je me retrouvais maintenant dans une situation bien trop nouvelle pour moi.

Doucement, je tente de me retourner pour lui faire face, mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire de sport pour être mince, et résultat, il me maîtrise comme une gamine. Il lâche ma taille d'un bras, et de sa main libre, déplace mes cheveux sur mon épaule, de façon à libérer ma nuque. Il met sa main à coté de la mienne, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Il me fait un baiser, puis deux, puis une myriade. Et moi je ne bouge pas. Parce que j'ai beau être une bête au lit, la tendresse dont il fait preuve à mon égard est tout à fait nouvelle. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls, ou ma réputation en aurait prit un sacré coup. Mais, malgré tout ce que je raconte, j'aime cela. Je me sens importante, et je comprends désormais pourquoi toutes les filles sont accros à Sirius Black. C'est un homme, un vrai. Un homme parfait. D'une main, il me retourne, et je me retrouve face à lui, le dos cambré vers la fenêtre, la tête en arrière dans un reste de je-ne-sais-quoi pour lui échapper. Il remonte sa main plus haut dans mon dos et me redresse, sans visiblement forcer. Il approche sa joue de mon oreille et me souffle doucement un « de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de secourir des belles demoiselles en détresse ». Et puis, il part. Il me laisse là, pantelante, et passe le trou du portrait sans se retourner.

Je suis juste… juste… je sais pas. Juste bouleversée. Renversée. C'est la première fois que j'apprécie autant ce que me fait un homme, et encore, il ne m'a strictement rien fait ! Et je suis frustrée. Oui, je suis frustrée. Mais il veut la guerre, et il l'aura. Furieuse, je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour diner. J'ai déjà dix minutes de retard à cause de cet abruti bien trop séduisant pour ma propre santé et mon calme olympien. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, et seuls mes talons résonnent contre le marbre du château. Je pousse les portes de la Grande Salle et fait une entrée aussi fracassante que mon humeur. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs, et tout les curieux qui avaient levés la tête la baissent précipitamment. J'avance en ligne droite jusqu'à la seule place libre de la table des griffons et me laisse tomber sur le banc, entre deux gamines qui ne se supportent visiblement pas. Je mange en silence, tentant d'ignorer les regards insistants des autres. Je mords rageusement dans ma pomme, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère. La salle commence à se vider, et alors que je mords encore une fois dans la pomme baptisée « tête de l'abruti Sirius Black », je vois justement l'abrutit en question passer devant ma place et je l'entends me glisser à l'oreille un « joli soutien-gorge » des plus moqueurs. Horrifiée, je baisse les yeux sur mon décolleter, et m'aperçois, mortifiée, que mon chemisier a un bouton ouvert en trop et que mon soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle est visible à tous. Merlin miséricordieux, Black me rendra folle. Je le sais que c'est lui qui l'a ouvert quand il me tenait dans ses bras. Je le sais. Je m'empresse de refermer mon chemisier et me lève rapidement. Je comprends maintenant le regard sévère de Mc Go quand je suis rentré et celui appréciateur de Slughorn. Ce prof me dégoûte. C'est un pervers de première classe, et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne mettrais les pieds dans ses réunions tordues. Bref, j'étais partie à la recherche de l'abruti séduisant, moi. Il n'a que 45 seconde d'avance, et pourtant, j'ai beau marcher vite, je ne le rattrape pas. Et ça m'énerve encore plus. J'arrive à la salle commune. Je ne sais pas s'il y sera, mais en attendant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je balance le mot de passe à la grosse du tableau et rentre en trombe dans la salle commune. Il est là, il parle avec ses amis, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Je reprends mon calme, et avance doucement de façon séductrice vers lui. J'ai un regard de prédatrice, et je le vois pâlir quand il m'aperçoit. Je ris déjà, il va payer ! Je m'approche langoureusement de lui, et il congédie les autres d'un regard. Je m'accroche à son col, et ses mains se posent sur ma taille.

- Joli coup Black, je dois le reconnaître. Je ne me suis aperçue de rien.

- C'est que je suis spécialiste dans l'art de défaire les vêtements, miss Brake.

J'ai un sourire. Il me plaît bien, ce Maraudeur là.

- Je suis quand même déçue que tu te fiches que les autres voient mes dessous.

- Ne va pas me dire que personne ne les a jamais vus, je ne te croirais pas.

- Ça n'était pas une raison pour les montrer à Slughorn. Maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher, le petit Horace.

Il rit. Je glisse ma main sur son torse et le caresse audacieusement, avant de descendre ma main plus bas et de le faire taire de façon radicale.

_Et voila ! Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, mais que voulez vous, je le serai encore plus au prochain chapitre ! Vous avez peur ? Mais non, il faut pas !_


	5. Au dépend des autres

**4. Au dépend des autres **

J'hésite. Dois-je lui ouvrir son pantalon ou tenter de m'en aller. Le choix est dur. Je ne suis pas de nature raisonnable et pourtant je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne chose que ça aille si vite. Si j'ouvre sa braguette, je sais pertinemment qu'on finira dans son dortoir à faire des choses franchement pas très catho. Et puis, je veux m'amuser, alors je vais lui échapper encore une fois. Ca le rendra furieux. Je l'attire légèrement à moi et me blottit contre son torse. Je remonte ma main, lui caresse la joue, et j'entreprends alors de déboutonner sa chemise. Comprenant – ou croyant comprendre, plutôt – mes intentions, il me fait un signe de tête en direction de son dortoir, et j'ai un sourire satisfait. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne vers les escaliers, mais plus rapide, je lui échappe et je cours me réfugier dans le dortoir des filles, sans oublier de lui faire un clin d'œil provocateur, qui lui signifiait clairement que cette fois encore j'avais gagné. Je remontais dans mon dortoir, me changeais, et c'est hilare que je me couchais. Demain risquait d'être intéressant.

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée fraiche comme une fleur. J'étais déjà habillée et maquillée alors que les autres n'étaient même pas levées. J'aime me lever tôt. Je descendis rapidement du dortoir, quittais la salle commune et traversais discrètement le château, avant d'arriver dans le grand hall d'entrée. Je pousse doucement une des lourdes porte et dépose mes chaussures à talons sur les marches extérieures. Il était à peine 6 heures 30, et les cours commençait à 8 heures, le petit déjeuner servit à partir de 7 heures. L'herbe est froide et humide de la nuit, je frisonne en sentant mes pieds mouillés. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds et m'approche du lac. Je soulève ma robe de sorcière et avance mes pieds dans l'eau. C'est froid, et cela achève de me réveiller. J'inspire un grand coup l'air frais du petit matin et m'en retourne vers le château.

Je flâne dans les couloirs, mes chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'observe les tableaux, les tapisseries, les failles des murs et les imperfections du marbre au pied des murs. J'empreinte des couloirs, des escaliers, passe devant des tapisseries tout en pensant aux bons et mauvais cotés de ma vie. Soudain, je me sens happée sur le coté, et je me retrouve collé contre un corps chaud que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître à cause de l'obscurité du lieu dans lequel nous sommes. Un passage secret, à l'évidence. Mon dos est appuyé à la pierre froide et deux mains sont posées sur ma taille alors que mes bras sont posés sur une paire d'épaules plutôt carrées et musclées. Je sens tout un coup un souffle sur ma joue, et la personne qui me tient dans ses bras me chuchote doucement des paroles dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Alors Brake, tu es une vilaine fille, je ne savais pas.

- Black. Je pousse un soupir, je suis prise au piège.

- Je suis blessé que tu ne me reconnaisses que maintenant ma belle. Je t'aurai crut plus vive d'esprit.

- C'est surtout que tu te crois plus inoubliable que ce que tu n'es.

- Tu mords ? J'adore ça.

Ses mains remontent doucement et il détache trois boutons de mon chemisier avant de passer une main chaude sur mon ventre, qu'il remonte sur ma poitrine. Il malaxe doucement mon sein avant de descendre lascivement son doigt jusqu'à la limite de ma jupe d'écolière. Il approche sa main de la fermeture éclair et la descend alors que je suis là, comme une idiote, sans pouvoir bouger, juste impatiente. Ah le… le… RAH ! Il m'hôte les mots de la bouche ! Je gémis de frustration, et je sens un sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres qu'il a posé dans mon coup et qui me lèche la peau de temps en temps, me rendant encore plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. Ma jupe est à mes pieds, une de ses mains es revenue sur ma taille tandis que l'autre caresse mes cuisses en remontant à chaque fois un peu plus. Sa bouche est à mon oreille et il mordille mon lobe sensuellement. Mon. Dieu. Je suis fichue, je suis déjà folle de lui, et prête à lui sauter dessus.

- Bla… Black, arrête, s'il… s'il te plaît… Je balbutie. Je suis perdue.

- Et bien, vois-tu, ma belle, il ne me plaît pas. Je vais te rendre folle, comme toi tu m'as rendue fou. Mais je te pensais plus réactive… Serait-ce nouveau pour toi ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il vient de remonter sa main et joue désormais avec l'ourlet de mon string. Il passe sa main, caresse mon pubis. Il me teste le saligaud. Il m'énerve tellement que j'arrive a reprendre mes esprit. Doucement je me baisse, me collant sensuellement à lui. Je suis à genou, et j'en profite pour remonter ma jupe d'une main alors que je defait son pantalon de l'autre. Je descends sa braguette tout en refermant ma jupe. Je caresse son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer, je me redresse, ma main toujours sur son pénis, et finalement, j'arrive à me retrouver dos à la tapisserie qui cache le passage. Priant pour qu'il n'y est personne dans le couloir, je lui souffle un « j'ai gagné » triomphale et m'éclipse avant qu'il ai put comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je me dépêche d'aller à la grande salle, mais je n'oublie pas de remettre mes chaussures que j'avais récupérées avant de filer. Je rentre dignement dans la salle, même si j'imagine mes joues rouges et me cheveux emmêlés. J'aperçois les trois autres maraudeurs qui ont un sourire goguenard sur mon passage. Black est allé trop loin cette fois. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Je vais jouer, mais à ma façon, et on verra bien qui rit. Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps. Même si c'est… au dépend des autres.

_Navrée, tout petit chapitre, mais je suis obligé d'en passer par là pour la suite. A bientôt )_


	6. Il se trompe

_Attention, Lemon !_

**5. Il se trompe.**

La journée était passée plutôt lentement. Bien sur, parce que j'étais pressée d'être au soir. J'avais prit soin de remplir toute mes obligations et ainsi, je n'avais plus qu'à me changer et a me coucher ce soir. J'était donc était allé diner en vitesse avant de sortir précipitamment de la grande salle, et de me constituer pour ce soir un caractère serein. Je m'étais enfermé dans les toilettes du sixième étage, et je m'étais fait une beauté. Radicalement. J'étais devenue encore plus canon que ce que je n'étais déjà. J'avais des bottes en velours gris clair qui ressemblaient étrangement à des cuissardes, des bas noirs en résille, une jupe noire de la taille d'une ceinture un peu large, un corset noir agrafé sur le devant et une manucure absolument parfaite. Même si ça change peu de d'habitude. J'avais tranquillement attendu la fin du repas, et puis le couvre feu.

A cette heure ci, plus personne ne traine ni dans les couloirs ni dans la salle commune. Enfin… personne de normal et respectueux du règlement. Black est donc forcément dans la salle commune. Certainement avec ses amis. Mais il les congédiera quand j'arriverai. Au pire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave qu'ils soient là. Comme si c'était la première fois que je me donnerai en spectacle.

Je sors doucement des toilettes, et, sur la pointe des pieds je rentre au dortoir. Je fais un sourire à la fois angélique et complice à la grosse dame qui me rend un clin d'œil « amical » et qui m'ouvre sans rien dire. Il n'est que minuit et demi. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Que ça dur si peu longtemps avec moi ? Je secoue la tête d'un air déçue. Enfin… c'est pas comme si son opinion sur moi comptait réellement. Je rentre. Black est là. Je vois ses cheveux dépassé du dossier du canapé sur lequel il est avachi. Il fixe le feu et je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je sois là. Ses copains sont absents, et j'entends une porte qui se ferme du coté des garçons. J'avance de deux pas pour contourner le canapé et lui faire face, et ce le plus discrètement possible.

- Je t'attendais.

Il est satisfait. Je l'entends dans sa voix. Le pauvre s'il savait ce qu'il va vivre. Il se lève, et je m'approche de lui. Je lui fais face. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu le temps de voir l'éclair dans mes yeux. L'éclair qui va le frapper. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, lui jette un regard enflammé et l'embrasse avec fougue et passion. Je le pousse sur le canapé et m'assoit à califourchon sur lui, histoire de lui montrer que c'est moi qui commande.

- Finit de jouer Black.

Il hoche un sourcil suspicieux. Il a des doutes, il me connaît.

- J'en peux plus, tu me rends folle, Black.

Je lui chuchote cette réplique apprise par cœur à l'oreille. L'effet est immédiat.

- Alors appelle-moi Sirius, ma belle.

Il m'embrasse. Merlin. Il embrasse divinement bien.

On passe la soirée à s'embrasser et même plus sur le canapé. La semaine est passée tellement vite, nous sommes déjà vendredi soir, et nous avons toute la nuit. A cette pensée je souris.

- Heureuse ?

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Voila. Il m'a fallut moins d'une semaine pour sortir avec l'une des coqueluches de Poudlard.

Je suis décidément trop forte.

Hier soir, je m'étais couché dans mon lit à deux heures du matin et nous n'avions rien fait de « sérieux ». Après, ça dépend de la vision des choses, mais disons que l'épisode du passage secret était bien fade par rapport à ce début de nuit. Le deuxième samedi de l'année passa rapidement, et je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Laura. Je tentais de lui expliquer que désormais je sortais avec Sirius.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- … Oui, on peut dire ça…

Je suis embarrassée. Comment lui expliquer que l'amour n'est qu'un mensonge et que je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme de ma vie ?

- Il est tard, je vais rentrer Lau'. A plus tard.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, me lève et rentre prestement à la tour Gryffondore. Je fais rapidement mes devoirs, sauf celui de potions, de toute façon Slughorn m'adore j'aurais un O même si je ne lui rends rien. Et puis s'il n'est pas content, j'ouvrirais deux boutons de mon chemisier, et je me mettrais au premier rang.

Je finis de préparer mes affaires pour après demain, et je descends dans la salle commune. Personne n'est au courant pour Sirius et moi, et je compte bien clarifier les choses avec la population féminine de Poudlard. Je suis assez possessive come fille. Bien sur, je pourrais me jeter sur la première qui oserait l'approcher, mais je n'aimerais pas risquer d'abimer ma pédicure alors que je peux faire autrement. Bref. J'arrive dans la salle commune et je le vois, parlant à ses copains, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Comme la première fois, il est appuyé sur le dossier d'un canapé. Aussitôt qu'il me voit, il se redresse et me fixe. Il me met au défi, et paradoxalement me laisse choisir, si je veux que notre relation soir publique ou non. De ma démarche de blonde fatale, j'approche rapidement de lui et l'embrasse indécemment. Je me sépare de lui, il a un sourire complice. Les autres nous fixent, hébétés, choqués. Le message est passé, je suis inrivalisable. Anglais, ça ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais qu'importe. Inégalable, si vous préférez.

Sirius me prend la main et m'emmène vers la grande salle. C'est déjà l'heure de diner à vrai dire. Nous nous asseyons à coté, et j'aperçois Laura qui m'adresse un sourire. Je lui fais signe de venir. Elle hésite, puis, timide, se lève discrètement de sa place et se dépêche de traverser la salle pour venir s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement en signe de félicitations pour son courage.

- Sirius, je te présente Laura, ma meilleure amie. Laura, je te présente Sirius, mon petit ami. Elle lui fait un sourire et Sirius lui fait un clin d'œil qui la fait rougir. Je lui donne un petit coup dans le bras, et il hausse un sourcil mi étonné mi amusé en ma direction qui semble demander « Tu serais pas un peu jalouse d'une première année ? ».

Les autres Maraudeurs nous rejoignent et nous mangeons tout les six. Laura sympathise avec eux, et ils ont l'air de l'apprécier autant que moi. Je parle un peu avec eux. Ils sont gentils, je ne savais pas. Mais je ressens tout de même leur personnalité séductrice, même si c'est Sirius qui domine de ce coté là.

Le repas est finit, et j'ai à peine le temps de souhaiter bonne nuit à Laura que Sirius m'entraine à sa suite, me trainant presque à travers tout le château jusqu'à son dortoir. Il ferme la porte d'un sort et se retourne prestement vers moi. Je fixe son entre jambe, amusée. C'est que je lui fais de l'effet à ce beau gosse.

Il intercepte mon regard et me fusille de ses deux orbes métalliques.

- Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être Kaelle ? Avec Laura à coté et mes idiots de copains qui se sont aperçus de ton petit manège ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sensible Sirius… Il approche de moi et ne prends pas le temps de m'embrasser. Il enlève ma chemise directement. Mon soutien-gorge noir en satin à l'air de lui plaire, au vu de la bosse de son pantalon qui vient de grossir un peu plus.

Effectivement, j'avais passé le repas à chauffer mon petit ami de façon tout à fait indécente et très peu permise. J'avais frotté mon pied contre sa jambe, égaré ma main sur sa cuisse… Même lui passer le sel fut excitant tant mon décolleter avait baillé. Mais j'étais fier de moi. Laura n'avais rien vu, et les trois autres avaient eu l'air d'apprécier que je remette en place Sirius.

Désormais, il est au dessous de moi et je trouve que cette place lui va très bien. Il me caresse. J'imagine qu'il veut me faire regretter le diner. Tant mieux ça n'en sera que plus agréable.

Un des ses doigt remonte à la base de mon cou, en passant entre mes deux seins et sur mon soutien gorge qu'il triture quelques secondes. Il dévie, faisant tomber la bretelle gauche puis la droite avant de faire sauter mon agrafe d'une main experte. Je finis de retirer mon soutien gorge, exposant mes seins bronzés et ferme à son regard enflammé, mes tétons pointant vers lui, comme une invitation. Il pose une main sur mon sein droit qu'il malaxe doucement, titillant parfois le téton, tandis que je bouge sensuellement sur lui, stimulant son entre-jambe. Il se redresse et pose sa bouche sur mon téton gauche. Je défaille. C'est chaud, c'est bon. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules tandis que sa main droite m'enlève mes chaussures et défait l'attache de ma jupe.

Je descends mes mains et je détache un à un les boutons de sa chemise, que je laisse sur ses épaules. C'est bien plus sexy. Je caresse ses pectoraux puis ses – il faut le dire – merveilleux abdos avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'ouvrir sa braguette. D'un coup d'épaule il fait glisser sa chemise. Puis, il me retourne et je me retrouve allongée sur son lit, lui entre mes deux jambes qu'il soulève pour faire glisser ma jupe. Ses yeux noircissent encore plus lorsqu'il voit les portes jarretelles accrochés à mon string. Il s'empresse de les retirer, ainsi que mes bas qu'il fait glisser doucement le long de mes jambes. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma cheville et m'embrase doucement en remontant ma jambe, sa main précédant ses lèvres sur ma peau. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux lorsque sa bouche se pose à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, bien trop prés de mon sexe pour que ma raison y résiste. Et alors qu'il entreprend d'enlever mon dernier vêtement, je saute littéralement sur lui et lui enlève tant bien que mal son jean avant de caresser son pénis gonflé à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il se penche vers moi et caresse mes fesses avant d'enlever mon string, qui est suivie de prés de son boxer. Il m'allonge sur le lit et embrasse mon cou, puis ma poitrine, insistant sur les tétons avant de faire glisser lentement sa langue sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon nombril, ou il trace un cercle brulant tout autour. Ses doigts taquinent mes seins, alors qu'il continue sa descente vers mon pubis, qu'il embrasse, avant de faire glisser sa langue sur tout mon sexe, du vagin jusqu'à mon clitoris sur lequel il insiste, avant de redescendre et de lécher l'entrée de mon vagin, depuis longtemps humidifié de plaisir. Une de ses mains descend, et il glisse un doigt dans mon entre, alors que sa bouche est revenue sur mon bouton de plaisir qu'il mordille langoureusement. Il introduit un deuxième doigt et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de sentir son sexe chaud et dur en moi. Il commence de doux va et viens, qui ressemble de beaucoup à une torture. Je tente de me redresser, mais de son autre main, il me rallonge de force et sans difficultés. Il pose sa main sur mon sein, et je pose la mienne par-dessus. Je remonte son bras avec mes doigts, caressant son biceps bien développé. Il lève la tête et me regarde, et j'en profite pour saisir son menton et amener son visage à moi. Je l'embrasse longtemps avant de me débrouiller pour inverser les rôles. Je suis désormais à califourchon sur lui, et voir son sexe dressé devant moi m'excite encore plus. Je me penche sur ses tétons et les mordilles avant de descendre ma bouche sur son ventre, puis de lécher son pénis dur. Il retient des gémissements, et je laisse mon talent s'emparer de ma langue, qui glisse sur sa verge et qui remonte taquiner son gland. Bientôt, il n'en peut plus. Il me saisit par la taille et me remonte, avant de m'empaler directement sur sa virilité. Je pousse un soupir de contentement avant de commencer de long mouvement du bassin. Je veux le faire craquer, et ça marche. Il me retourne presque violement, m'embrasse avec fougue et commence de profond et puissants va et vient en moi. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et je vois un sourire naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'entend. Nous continuons ce rythme effréné avant de jouir, moi avant lui. Il s'effondre sur moi et s'allonge à mes cotés sans se retirer tout de suite. Il m'embrasse et se retire, avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je m'installe dans ses draps. S'il croit me virer, il se trompe.

_Et voila, le chapitre 5 est finit ! La suite sera plus rapide dans le temps et vous l'aurez quand e l'aurai écrit ! Avec un peu de chance ce sera avant Mardi, mais j'en doute. A partir du 2 je reprends les cours, et la première S risque bien de me prendre beaucoup de mon temps libre. Du coup, les publications vont ralentir, désolé. J'espère que ça vous à plut, a bientôt )_


	7. Lui

**6. Lui. **

Septembre était passé, Octobre le suivant de près, et le froid était apparu avec Novembre, la neige suivant, aux cotés de Décembre. Ca avait été notre première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière. Sirius et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Et pour preuve, cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que nous étions ensemble. Parfois éloignés, souvent ensemble. Malheureusement, si, au début cela avait été du sexe à l'état pur, ça n'était plus cas. Il était aussi forte tête que moi et je ne pouvais pas lui faire faire tout ce que je souhaitais, contrairement aux autres. Mais j'aimais cela même si ça avait put me frustré au début. Il avait de la personnalité autant avec moi qu'avec les autres. C'est pour ça que j'étais resté avec lui si longtemps. Mais j'avais, comme tout le monde, des règles et des principes. Aussi tordus soient t-ils. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais aimer. Je m'étais voilé la face cette année.

Je ne veux pas casser parce que je l'aime.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je le ferai sombrer et moi avec lui si je ne nous sépare pas. Avant que l'on se fasse du mal, que l'on se dispute, que l'on blesse l'autre. Avant que l'on souffre, je dois casser. J'ai bien vu qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi. Il prend toujours le temps de m'embrasser avant de me faire l'amour et non plus de coucher. Il ne regarde plus les autres filles, je suis son principale sujet de conversation, il étranglerait tout garçon s'approchant de moi si je le laissais faire, il ferait tout pour moi. Finalement, il m'est devenue dévoué, mais pas par admiration. Par amour. Et je ne l'aime que plus pour cela.

- Hey mon cœur, comment ça va, ma beauté ?

- Bien Sirius, bien. Il me regarde, inquiet. D'habitude, le matin, je l'embrasse, je lui demande s'il va bien aussi. Il me répond une fois sur deux qu'il aurait passé une meilleure nuit si j'avais été avec lui. Normal, je « dors » avec lui une fois sur deux. Je lui fais un sourire aussi convaincant que possible et je pars devant.

Il ne tarde pas à me rattraper, et nous allons au petit déjeuner ensemble. Toute la journée je reste plutôt froide et distante avec lui. Je le blesse, je l'inquiètes, je le sais et ça m'est insupportable.

Le soir, alors que je devais le retrouver dans son dortoir, je sors dans le parc. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Mes pas s'enfoncent dans la neige et je marche jusqu'au bord du lac gelé. Fébrilement, je pose un pied sur la glace solide. Je marche encore dix minutes sur la glace, et je me retrouve au milieu lac. Je m'allonge sur le dos, et je regarde la lune déjà levée. Mes yeux dérivent et je tombe sur l'étoile Sirius. Je regarde cette étoile avec amour et tendresse, et une larme glisse sur ma joue, avant de s'écraser d'un bruit mate sur la glace, que moi seule entends. Non, pas maintenant ! Je m'étais juré de ne jamais pleuré pour personne et encore moins un garçon. Et pourtant, il n'a fallut que quelques mois à Sirius Black pour traverser l'armure que j'avais battit autour de mon Cœur. L'amour c'est pour les idiots. Je suis idiote.

J'entends des pas sur la glace, et je me redresse. Sirius est là, il me regarde. Toujours assise, les larmes striant mes joues, je lui lance un regard désolé. Il sert les dents, et me regarde, presque méprisant.

- Je suis désolé Sirius. Je suis désolé.

Oui, j'avais tout prévu. Sauf lui.

_Ah oui, tout petit chapitre aussi, désolé, mais j'avais envie de le finir, et puis je pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Du coup attendez le 7, il sera un plus long. Enfin… J'espère ! A bientôt )_


	8. Tellement mal

**7. Tellement mal. **

Je me relève lentement. Il me fixe toujours. Son regard auparavant si tendre envers moi est dur et froid comme la glace où nous sommes. Je pourrais lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui mentir, mais il ne serait pas dupe, et je ne ferai que le dégouter un peu plus de moi. Il sait déjà les mots que je vais dire, et pourtant, il veut les entendre. Mais je le comprends. Il m'en veut et il veut me faire souffrir. Au moins autant que ce qu'il a souffert aujourd'hui.

Je relève le menton et, bien droite, je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux métalliques que je ne pourrai certainement plus regarder fixement sans pleurer.

- Je casse Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, et je sens le déluge qui se prépare. Alors je tourne les talons et je le laisse planter là, en plein milieu du lac glacé, un poignard dans le cœur. Je le sais, j'ai le même. J'ai l'impression que mon monde vient de s'écrouler. Que plus rien n'ira jamais bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner dans ses bras, d'implorer ses excuses et de l'embrasser passionnément toute la nuit. L'embrasser amoureusement. Au lieu de ça, je marche de plus en plus vite, sans jamais courir, pour ne pas tomber. Je marche jusqu'au bord du lac et, une fois sur la rive, je me retourne. Sirius est toujours là bas. Il est tombé à genou, les bras autour de la poitrine. Il regarde fixement la glace, son visage figé ne reflétant plus aucune émotion. Je ne sais pas s'il pleur. Je ne crois pas. Après tout, c'est Sirius. Sirius Black. Il est plus fort que moi au jeu des larmes qui ne coulent plus depuis longtemps. Je me retourne contre ma volonté et me met à courir, un torrent de larme sur mes joues. Je cours jusqu'au château et rentre rapidement au dortoir. Sur mon passage, je croise James et Lily Evans. Le nouveau couple fétiche. Je lance un regard humide désolé à James avant de courir de plus belle, pour m'enfermer sous ma couette et derrière mes rideaux. Je pleure toute la nuit. Au matin, j'ai les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je vais à la salle de bain et me passe une serviette humide et froide sur les yeux. Je me maquille, m'habille, respire profondément et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mais devant mon assiette, je n'ai pas faim. C'est avec Sirius à mes cotés que j'ai faim, que j'ai envie de manger, de vivre. Là, j'ai juste envie de rester apathique. Imperméable aux autres. Imperméable aux regards qu'il lance à Mindy Forder. Imperméable aux regards enflammés qu'elle lui renvoie. Pourtant, les larmes menacent et je me lève fébrilement de ma place. Je sors de la salle d'un pas mal assuré et je vais me réfugier dans les toilettes. Je m'appuie sur le bord du lavabo et je respire profondément. Mais les larmes coulent malgré moi. Fichu vie, fichus principes, fichus mecs. Fichu amour. Je pourrai retourner vers lui, mais j'ai peur d'aimer. Oui, tellement peur d'aimer, parce que ça fait tellement mal.


	9. Je t'aime

**8. Je t'aime**

Et j'avais souffert. Oui, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'avais souffert. Sirius était redevenu volage, mais pas moi. Moi, je restais seule. Seule toujours. J'avais crié haut et fort que je n'avais besoin de personne alors qu'en réalité, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de Sirius, mais il n'était pas là. Alors je m'étais effondré. Moi, si droite et fière auparavant, si forte et froide, je m'était vu m'éteindre à petit feu. Des cernes avaient prit place sous mes deux prunelles bleus, et mon dos s'était courbé sous les poids du chagrin et de la réalité.

Mes chaussures ne résonnaient plus contre le marbre des couloirs, et plus personne ne me voyait. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Même Laura, ma douce et tendre Laura ne me parlait plus. Je l'avais ignoré, et elle n'était pas là lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était normal. Juin était arrivé, et finalement, j'étais rentré chez moi, tirant encore plus difficilement ma malle.

En descendant du train, on m'avait fait un croche-pied, et je m'étais lamentablement étalé par terre. Un rire bruyant avait retentit, et voir Sirius se moquer allégrement de moi, de ma bêtise de ma tristesse m'avait finalement achevé. Moi qui lui aurait dit, il y a peu, ma façon de penser droit dans les yeux, je m'étais relevé silencieusement, ne quittant pas des yeux mes chaussures, et j'étais partit, chancelante, vers la sortie, sous les murmures surpris et curieux des autres, parents comme enfants.

Mes parents m'avaient vu passer le seuil de la porte totalement effondrée. Je les avais à peine salués, et j'étais montée dans ma chambre, avant de m'affaler sur mon lit, ou je me trouve en ce moment. Me décidant enfin à me lever, j'ouvre ma malle et d'un coup de baguette, je range son contenue dans son armoire. J'ouvre le double fond, pour retrouver ce que j'avais caché l'été dernier, et je retrouve quelques billets, et vieux papier avant de tomber sur mon journal intime de mes premières années à Poudlard. Jeune, j'avais l'habitude de tout raconter à mes parents. Mais dès mon entrée à Poudlard, j'avais rapidement cessé de correspondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que je n'avais pas d'amis, et je ne voulais pas leur mentir sans cesse. Mes lettres à leur intention s'étaient donc faites plus rare, et jamais très personnelles.

J'effleure les premières pages. Tant de souvenirs remontent rien qu'en voyant mon écriture de gamine de onze ans. Je m'installe sur le bord de ma fenêtre et j'entame ma lecture.

1er jour.

Je suis allé à Gryffondor ! Le chapeau a dit que j'étais courageuse et rusée, alors il savait pas trop… Mais moi je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, je n'aime pas le vert. Et puis l'argent ça fait vieux. Du coup j'ai une belle cravate rouge et dorée ! Je sais pas trop comment l'attacher, mais je demanderais à Papa, il doit bien savoir puisque Maman passe son temps à lui défaire. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Peut-être elle a peur qu'il s'étrangle, j'ai vu ça dans le journal du troisième année à coté de moi au repas. Un homme s'était fait étrangler par son écharpe en peau de serpent. Bon, je vais me coucher, il est déjà dix heures !

9eme jour.

Les autres filles ne me parlent pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, je ne leur ai rien fait… Je n'ai toujours pas d'amis, je ne l'ai pas dit à Papa et Maman, ils se feraient du souci et je n'aime pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

J'ai eu le premier cours de vol aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment super ! Mais j'ai eu très peur aussi quand mon balai m'a mit la tête à l'envers.

Je saute les pages, les jours se répètent. Je lis certaine pages, comme celles de Noël, et je me souviens avec nostalgie des cadeaux que j'ai reçut. Cette année, je n'ai reçut que de l'argent de mes parents, et un pendentif représentant une aile, qui, accroché à l'autre formait un cœur. Sirius avait gardé l'autre partie. Il l'a laissé au milieu du lac cet hiver, et maintenant, il est certainement au fond de l'eau. Perdu pour toujours, comme notre amour.

Je referme violement mon ancien journal et le jette à terre. Il s'écrase contre l'épaisse moquette dans un bruit sourd. « Inflamen » Ca y est, il brule, et avec lui toute ma jeunesse et mon innocence.

Je lance la chaine stéréo et écoute une chanson française en vogue. Je comprends plutôt bien le français, je passais mes étés chez ma grand-mère avant. La musique est entrainante, joyeuse. Et je m'effondre en larmes sur mon lit. Je reste là des heures avant que mon alarme ne sonne pour me prévenir qu'il faut que je descende manger. Je passe dans ma salle de bain et me jette un sort de bonne mine. Je le réussis plutôt bien cette fois ci. Je descends les marches lentement et m'assoit sur la première chaise qui se trouve à ma portée, en chêne massif, comme la table et toute les autres.

Ma mère, en face, me fixe de sa beauté parfaite malgré le passage du temps. Mon père, lui, mange comme si de rien n'était. Il sait très bien que je n'aime plus parler de moi et de mes soucis. Ma mère se détourne finalement, et je retombe dans la contemplation de mon assiette, piquant parfois un des aliments de ma fourchette pour le mettre dans ma bouche. Mes repas ressemblent à ça depuis des mois, que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez moi. Ils ressemblent au silence.

Les jours passèrent, l'été se finit bien trop vite, et finalement je me retrouvais là, ma malle flottant dans mon dos. Durant l'été, j'avais été coupée du monde. J'étais restée prostrée dans ma chambre, et je ne voyais que mes parents, à peine deux fois par jour.

Il y a trop de monde sur ce quai, et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis plus habitué à voir tant de gens. Prenant mon courage à demain, j'avance parmi la foule. Mais alors qu'une personne s'écarte de mon chemin, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me glace les sangs. Laura est par terre, en pleure, et son frère lui crie dessus. J'entends ma valise qui tombe lourdement sur le sol, et j'avance rapidement dans un brouillard de rage. L'expression de mon visage n'est certainement pas très avenante, parce que les personnes s'écartent encore plus vite de d'habitude. Je ne quitte pas des yeux ce salaud de Nott, qui a prit Laura par le col et qui la redresse. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à la gifler, je lui saisis au vol son poignet. Surpris, il me regarde, déboussolée, avant de dégagé son poignet. D'une main, j'écarte Laura et je la pousse derrière moi. Face à Nott, je vois la rage qui déforme ses traits.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'aurais du tenter de la gifler. Mon ton est… glaçant.

- Je te signale ma très chère salope, que ce ne sont pas tes chaudrons.

- Justement, si. Les salauds qui font chialer les gamines sont mes problèmes.

- Ah bon ? T'aurais t'on fait pleurer toi aussi ? Un salaud t'aurait fait pleurer, petite ?

Et la gifle est partie. Il n'aurait jamais du faire allusion à ma relation avec Black. Sa tête se tourne sur le coté sous la puissance du coup. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai fait une bêtise lorsqu'il me regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. La trace de ma main apparaît de plus en plus sur sa joue blafarde. C'aurait put être un spectacle comique si la rage qui brillait maintenant dans ses yeux n'avait pas été là. A un face à face de sorciers, j'aurais put m'en sortir, mais il a l'air prêt a utiliser ses mains, et à la façon moldue, je ne fais pas le poids. Sa main vole, et je m'attends à recevoir une gifle, mais finalement, il saisit mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière. Je me cambre pour atténuer la douleur.

- Alors salope, tu aime ça, hein ? Souffrir ? Comme tu fais souffrir les autres d'ailleurs, tu vois, ta place est là, à mes pieds. Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment me suivre dans un wagon et me sucer comme tu le fais si bien, ma salope.

- Crèves, ordure. Je lui aurais bien craché au visage, mais vu ma position, ça m'est difficile. Je suis faible, je le sais. Il tire plus fort et commence à reculer. Personne ne l'empêche de me tirer vers le train. Ils sont tous figés.

Soudain sa poigne se relâche, et je m'attends à m'écraser sur le sol, mais deux bras puissants enserrent ma taille et me redresse. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Nott s'écraser deux mètres plus loin sous la violence du coup qu'il vient de recevoir dans sa mâchoire, que je suis happée contre un torse chaud et entraînée vers le train. Les larmes brouillent ma vue, et j'aperçois Laura qui me suit, nos deux malles lévitant fébrilement derrière elle. Je suis déposée sur une banquette, mais je me redresse et je regarde par la fenêtre. Sirius descends du train relève Nott toujours au sol avant de lui écraser de nouveau son poing dans la figure. Laura me prend la main et me tire vers elle.

- Merci.

Je suis sans voix. Comment ais-je pus l'abandonner, même dans mon malheur ? Je la regarde. Son été n'a pas du être gai. Elle a maigrit. Et vieillit aussi. Elle n'a plus l'innocence qui brillait autre foi dans ses grands yeux chocolat.

- Je suis désolé Laura, tellement désolé…

- Repose-toi, tu dois être secouée. Je vais rester là, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je me masse fébrilement le cuir chevelu et je m'étends sur la banquette. J'aimerai m'endormir et me reposer, mais une boule d'angoisse pour Sirius et de remords pour Laura dans la gorge m'empêche de me détendre, alors je me contente de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes après, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et je me relève. Sirius est là, furieux. Il ferme les yeux et se pince le nez, tentant de se calmer. Puis, nos regard se croisent et ne se lâchent plus.

- Je vais vous laisser. Et Laura s'éclipse discrètement, comme elle a toujours su le faire.

Sirius se laisse tomber sur la banquette en face et se prend la tête dans les mains. J'avance et la lui relève.

- Tu es blessé, lui dis en caressant doucement sa joue ouverte sur la pommette. Il pose sa main sur mes doigts.

- Ca passera, ne t'en fait pas.

Ses phalanges sont écorchées. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres.

- Merci Sirius. Merci.

Et là, sans prévenir, je fonds en larmes. Il m'attire à lui et me pose sur ses genoux, enserrant ma taille de ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, et il appuie son menton sur le dessus de mon crane. Je suis bien, là, juste contre lui, à écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. Sans arrière pensées, juste dans ses bras si réconfortant et qui m'ont tant manqués. Je l'aime tellement.

Je pose ma main sur les siennes et je le sens grimacer de douleur et retenir un gémissement.

- Attends.

Je me relève et tente d'attraper ma valise dans le filet. Mais je suis trop petite, évidement. Je me tends et essaye tout de même, mais il vient se placer derrière moi et pose ses mains sur ma taille légèrement découverte.

- Tu feras ça après, je te jure que ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais tu as mal et c'est ma faute ! Laisse-moi faire Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Il me retourne et je me retrouve face à lui, les bras ballants.

- Justement, il ne me plaît pas. Chuchote t-il a mon oreille. Il plonge sa tête dans mes cheveux et respire mon odeur. Il me colle contre lui et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, m'accrochant à sa carrure si puissante et virile.

- Sirius… Je gémis. J'aime tellement lorsqu'il me tient ainsi.

Et puis, on s'embrasse. Tendrement, amoureusement. Je l'aime et je n'ai plus peur maintenant, parce que je sais que c'est bien plus terrible quand je ne l'aime pas.

Finalement on se retrouve nus, les rideaux fermés, la porte verrouillée à s'embrasser, a se faire l'amour.

- Je t'aime Sirius. Tellement.

- Moi aussi Kaelle, je t'aime.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Et puis la vie avait continuée.

Sirius et moi avions finit nos études, et nous avions décidée de vivre ensemble dans un petit appartement. Il était devenu auror, moi mannequin, sans grande surprise. Laura venait nous voir aux vacances, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais réellement été heureuse.

Et puis James et Lily étaient morts, et Sirius avait été emprisonné. Je m'étais effondrée, et ma vie avait perdue tout son sens. J'aurais put me planter un couteau dans le cœur, j'en aurai moins souffert. J'étais devenue plus solitaire que jamais, et il m'avait fallut des mois avant de pouvoir esquisser de nouveau un sourire. Un sourire faux, mais un sourire tout de même. Et douze ans après, il était venu me voir. Il avait frappé doucement à la porte, et j'avais ouvert, sachant très bien que c'était lui. J'avais lu le matin même son évasion dans la gazette. Nous nous étions aimé une dernière fois, épaves de nous-mêmes, lui déchiré par ses souvenirs triste, moi par les miens, heureux, vastes songes qui ne semblaient n'avoir jamais existés. Il était partit le lendemain matin, après un dernier baiser. J'avais pleuré longtemps ce matin là, alors que je m'étais promise de ne jamais recommencé.

Il m'envoyait parfois des hiboux, et me donnait de ses nouvelles, et ce pendant près de deux ans. Puis un jour, plus rien. Le dernier hibou de sa part datait du moi de juin dernier, je m'en souviens. J'avais essayé de lui écrire mais ma chouette revenait toujours vers moi, avec a la pate, une lettre écrite de ma main. Et j'apprends en ce moment même que c'est parce qu'il était mort.

Mes mains tremblent, et des larmes qui n'auraient jamais du couler s'écrasent avec un bruit mat sur le morceau de parchemin que je tiens. Je ne sais pas qui me l'envoie. C'est une écriture fine, légèrement penchée que je crois avoir déjà vu, mais dont les souvenirs ne remontent pas.

_« C'est une des choses que je devais faire avant de mourir. Je vous prie de m'excuser mademoiselle Brake, pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. »_

Il n'y a pas de signature. Alors je tourne la lettre, saisit un stylo dans ma poche et écrit, la main tremblante _« merci » _Je rattache la lettre a la patte de l'oiseau noir qui se tient toujours devant moi, et je me lève, du banc froid ou je suis assise, depuis déjà deux heures maintenant.

Mes bottes s'enfoncent dans la neige, et mes pas me mènent devant une fontaine que la glace recouvre. Et je réalise. Je réalise enfin que Sirius Black est mort. Je me penche au dessus de la fontaine, m'appuyant au rebord. Mon reflet apparaît. Il me sourit tristement, et alors que ma dernière larme coule et s'écrase sur la glace j'aperçois dans la glace le reflet des étoiles. Je lève la tête, et la voit. Sirius. Plus brillante que jamais. Mais j'imagine que ça n'est qu'une illusion, causer par les larmes qui brouillent encore ma vue. Je souris doucement, puis, je saisis ma baguette. Je la pointe vers moi et chuchote doucement, parce qu'il ne suffit maintenant que d'un murmure pour me tuer, un _« avada kedavra »_ qui résonne a mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie qui m'emplit de joie et de paix. Il est mort, pourquoi continuerais-je à vivre ?

Je l'ai toujours sut. Mon amour pour lui m'aura été fatal.

**FIN.**

Et oui, une fin un peu rapide, désolé, cette fic ma posé beaucoup de problèmes pour la finir, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser incomplète. Bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus pas la fin. A bientôt pour une autre fic peut-être )


End file.
